


‘It’s okay now, I’ve got you’

by Myworldoffanfanfiction



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone lives/Nobody dies, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead Of Writing, M/M, Screaming, kicking, m/m - Freeform, this hurt to write, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction
Summary: He was there when they were running right? When they were running in the living room, he was there wasn’t he? He had to be. Where else could he BE?! Who saw him last?! Was he still in the house?! The burning house Chris has Bens looking at for 5 minutes straight?! Thoughts rattled around Chris’ head like a rattle snake as he thought about where his best friend could be. Then, he remembered.Mike and Sam saw him last.“Where is he?” Chris didn’t even remember standing, or pulling Mike up off his ass by the collar of his shirt
Relationships: Chris/Josh Washington, Emily/Matt, Mike/Jessica
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	‘It’s okay now, I’ve got you’

**Author's Note:**

> Angst, very ooc

They made it. They all fucking made it out of the fucking building, that was now just a burst of flames, red hot flames that started to get bigger and bigger as time went on. Chris has been looking at the flames for a while now since they got out, the others having been laying in the snow thinking or doing what Chris was and staring into the flames of the house his friends practically murdered two girls in. Those two girls being the Washington girls. Those two girls being Beth and Hannah, Joshs’ fucking sisters. Speaking of the other murderers, Chris checked in on all of them, just to make sure they did really get out of that hell hole all together. 

Sam was with Mike, who was cradling his hand to his chest in pain. He must’ve cut it or something. But upon further inspection, Chris realising the teen was missing at least 2-3 fingers. Sam didn’t look too good either, but that was too he expected when you go through stuff like.. that. Whatever that even was. 

Matt was also looking in the flames, as Emily cried into his shoulder. The tanned teen was also crying, as he rubbed his girlfriends back in a sign of comfort. Boy did they need it. 

Jess was closest to Chris, so Chris got a better look at her wounds than the others. She looked the worst out of all of them, if Chris was honest. Cuts all over her skin, and the poor girl must’ve been freezing in just a vest top and shorts, especially lying in the snow. So, the first thing Chris did when he saw her was give her his coat, it was the leasts he could do in the moment and she looked rather relieved he gave it too her. 

Ashley was closest to them, her eye still bruised like hell and blood still coated all over her clothes from- Josh. 

Where was Josh? 

WHERE WAS JOSH?! 

He was there when they were running right? When they were running in the living room, he was there wasn’t he? He had to be. Where else could he BE?! Who saw him last?! Was he still in the house?! The burning house Chris has Bens looking at for 5 minutes straight?! Thoughts rattled around Chris’ head like a rattle snake as he thought about where his best friend could be. Then, he remembered. 

Mike and Sam saw him last. 

“Where is he?” Chris didn’t even remember standing, or pulling Mike up off his ass by the collar of his shirt “You saw him last, where the fuck is he?!” Chris hadn’t felt anger like this before, but a lot of things were being changed tonight apparently. One of them being the teens’ beliefs of actual supernatural beings that are super lanky and eat actual human beings with no remorse. A lot happened tonight. Was it still called night now? 

Chris felt hands trying to make him let go, familiar but not the voice he wanted to hear telling him to stop Chris, and, put him down Chris, and Chris it’s me I’m here, and-

That voice. 

Chris instantly let go of Mike, Sam or someone rushing to his side to help him. Chris turned his head to the voice, and there he was. Josh was there, a hand on his arm, looking up at Chris pleadingly, his eyes alone begging him to just.. calm down. And it worked. Chris instantly hugged the much shorter boy, squeezing so tight it would’ve hurt. They didnt normally hug, not since the incident last year. The incident that changed everything, and now this incident that would probably do the same between them all like it did last time. 

Josh didn’t know what to do, that much was obviously, so the boy just lightly patted Chris’ back, as if the taller of the two had been the one who needed the help more than the shorter. Which wasn’t true, Josh needed help more than any of them, Chris didn’t care if the others got angry at that thought, because it was the truth. Last year and now all of this, it was bound to break Josh even more in the long run. And this time, Chris wanted to be there. He wasn’t there for Josh last year, having been trying to ‘give Josh space’ which was stupid, stupid, stupid, because it was so obvious that Josh needed people near him, not time. Or space. He needed help, but Chris didn’t give any, but now he would. 

-^*^- 

The helicopter hadn’t arrived even an hour later, and the teens hadnt move still from where they had jumped out of the building in such a rush an hour prior. 

The group had split into smaller groups: Sam, Mike, and Jessica being one, Matt, Emily and Ashley being another and then Chris and Josh. The two boys till hadn’t stopped hugging for that hour (they were now sitting down though, Josh practically in Chris’ undercoat as he gripped it tightly in his hands as he was basically sitting in Chris’ lap) But the hug was now more for the purpose of body heat now but also comfort as Josh mumbling his little jibbers he said when he was due in for another dose of medication.. which Josh didn’t have on him, having lost it earlier today apparently. For some reason, Chris felt bad he hadn’t had any spare for Josh, which didn’t really make sense but the feeling stayed each times Josh mumbled or twitched. 

“Not real... didn’t happen really..” Josh mumbled again, being the fifth time he had said those few words as his hands fiddled with a part of Chris’ coat that he had crinkled from holding it too tightly just a bit earlier. 

Chris sighed, again, and did the unthinkable (unthinkable for yesterday’s Chris, he felt like an entirely new person now after all of that shit), he started shushing Josh. His arm somehow got tighter as he made little ‘Shh, shhh, your alright’ noises quietly, only for Josh to hear. Chris felt like it was working, Josh was- whimpering. Josh was whimpering, looking at Chris with those pleading eyes again. Pleading eyes that screamed ‘Tell me it didn’t happen. That it was just my mental ass ducking brain making me think this and that your not actually here with me, just a figment of my imagination. Please.’ But Chris didn’t have a heart to tell him, not when Josh wasn’t on his medication, that would just be too mean. It would be practically torture for the boy. He had gone through enough torture already. 

-^*^- 

The helicopter finally came, helping all of the teens in quickly and checking them up in the helicopter as they didn’t want to risk too much smoke inhalation (if that had already started to happen they were 1 hour 40 minutes too late to stop it). Getting Josh on was much simpler than Chris had thought it would be, he expected kicking and screaming and the teen trying to get away frantically but no, Josh simply stayed under Chris’ coat and made his way into the helicopter with the others’ help. Chris would’ve helped if he was in the helicopter too but he knew that if he tried to get on first and then Josh, there was a chance he would run away, or feel as if Chris was going to leave him whilst they went onto the helicopter to freedom and leave Josh there like the monsters they somewhat were... god they really messed up Josh so much. They had nobody to blame but themselves. 

Although, the kicking and screaming did start when one of the female paramedics, after checking in on the others as by Chris’ request so Josh could make of his surroundings until someone totally random kept up to him, saw Josh had a rather nasty looking cut on his arm and tried to get Josh to give his arm too her so she could help disinfect it. He went crazy (that word sounded mean now.. maybe ballistic would be better?) when someone who wasn’t Chris tried to pull his arm towards the woman and away from his safe spot at the moment. They had to get at least three other paramedics, plus Chris, to effectively ‘pin’ Josh down, but that didn’t help the screaming of ‘It didn’t happen! I’m fine! Let go!’ And the whole lot of it. Chris has wrapped his arms around Joshs’ waist whilst one paramedic, a Male this time, helped hold out the teens arm, whilst the other two had to hold down his legs to make sure he didn’t kick as the paramedics quickly gave the boy stitches. It hurt Chris a lot to see Josh I’m so much distress, but Chris knew this was for the best for Josh in the long run. 

The paramedics were so nice, trying to calm Josh down in a friendly way and not get mad at him (like a certain someone called Mike who was scowling at the distressed teen). Chris could see they understood, maybe not completely, but they understood that Josh wasn’t in the best mind frame at the moment after having gone through whatever led to that giant fire (oh boy would they be shocked when they found out) and Chris could really see they wanted to help, which made Chris feel happy for his best friends as he started to calm down slowly enough, the paramedics letting go of his legs and arm as soon as the female paramedic doing the stitches said that they were a-okay to let go once she did a second check over on the boy. 

The kicking and screaming died to small jerky movements occasionally and quiet whimpers voicing from the back of Joshs’ throat, which was a relief. Josh fell into a very light sleep after that. Once Josh was ‘asleep’, Chris wondered if he could ask for medication like Joshs’ real one, but then came to a very sad realisation. 

He didn’t know what was wrong with Josh in the first place, the bot never really told him exactly what he had, or what he had to take for it. Didn’t that just make you feel more like shit than you already did? He didn’t know what his mentally ill best friend even had.

**Author's Note:**

> Would u like another chapter? :)


End file.
